<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captain's True Self by TheHeroOfHeroes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987909">The Captain's True Self</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroOfHeroes/pseuds/TheHeroOfHeroes'>TheHeroOfHeroes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroOfHeroes/pseuds/TheHeroOfHeroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a short story I wanted to work on for some time now.  It uses my OC and Warriors and occurs somewhere between Tome 1 and Tome 2 of my main story, Adventure of A Lifetime.  It does refer to things that happened in Tome 1, so if you have not read Tome 1 yet, I highly recommend doing that first!</p><p>As the heroes and The Historian explore a dark and damp labyrinth in Hyrule's era, an unfortunate mishap causes trouble for Warriors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warriors &amp; OC (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Captain's True Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celadonbi/gifts">Celadonbi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishis_Mischief/gifts">Kishis_Mischief</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Behind you!”</p><p>Warriors jumped to evade the attack from the Moblin’s club, retaliating with a swift slash from his Knight’s Sword that splattered the Moblin’s entrails on the ground, killing the foe in a burst of black smoke.</p><p>“Thanks for that, Rancher!” Warriors huffed, giving a smile and a thumbs up to Twilight before the latter took his stance for the next opponent.</p><p>The two heroes were separated from their friends while exploring a labyrinthian underground crypt the group discovered in Hyrule’s era.  Hyrule mentioned he never noticed this crypt on his solo travels and, along with Wind and Wild, had been eager to go exploring.  Although Legend loathed going off-road, he gave in to his successor’s puppy-like energy. Not wanting to be shown up by Legend and because he comparatively lacked the experiences of exploring like the other heroes, Warriors decided to tag along as well, ultimately leading the entire group to go together, albeit at the irritation of Time for his underlings getting all of them sidetracked.  The excitement was short-lived, however, as the moment the group entered the underground lair a swarm of powerful monsters took the opportunity to strike.  Attempting to thin the number of creatures, the heroes and The Historian split into five groups of two, with each two-man team hustling down five separate corridors leading from the main room of the dungeon. Although the strategy worked to cull the number of monsters each hero had to fight down to a manageable amount, each man found themselves horribly lost in the dimly lit chambers and corridors.</p><p>“You know!” Twilight began as he struck down several bat-like creatures diving at him and Warriors, “I figured we would have learned after being in that insane mine never to get split up like this underground!”</p><p>Warriors stabbed his sword deep into a blue blob-shaped creature as he shouted back “Guess we’re not the smartest bunch, are we?”  Twilight just laughed as he struck down a similarly shaped red blob.  His laughter was quickly halted as he heard a familiar and unsettling scurrying sound ahead of them.  Sniffing the air, Twilight had a good guess as to what they were about to face.</p><p>“We’ve got more coming and they’re not going to be as easy to take down…” Twilight warned.  Warriors turned in the direction of the sound as several spider-like creatures crawled into view, each a sickly blue color with one maniacal, bloodshot eye staring at both heroes.</p><p>“Tektites…” Twilight huffed, arming himself once more with his Ordonian Sword.  Together, the heroes rushed to put an end the aggressive spider-like creatures.</p><p>“We need to find The Historian…” Warriors mumbled, his voice abruptly serious as he plunged his blade into the last Tektite.  Twilight was confused as to what had Warriors worried until it dawned upon him.  “Oh, right.  His fear of spiders and the like.”  The Rancher sheathed his sword before patting Warriors on the shoulder, taking note of the sour, concerned look on the captain’s brow.</p><p>“Hey… He’ll be okay. Although he has that phobia, he’s strong and he can defend himself in a pinch.  Besides, he’s with The Veteran.  If he does freeze up, Legend will save him.  He’s with the most experienced adventurer out of all of us.”  The Rancher was relieved to see some of the worry leave Warriors’ face.</p><p>“Thanks, Twi.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, captain. You know we’ll all help take care of your boyfriend,” Twilight said with a teasing smirk, catching his friend off-guard as a fierce blush adorned Warriors’ cheeks.</p><p>“W-we’re not boyfriends! Not yet anyway…” Warriors mumbled.</p><p>“You two are ridiculous. For all intents and purposes, you two are dating.  You’re just not saying it yet.  Everything you two do together is like any couple I’ve seen,” Twilight sighed.  He was exhausted seeing the two men act like a couple and yet not acknowledging they were in fact a couple.</p><p>“It’s not like that. He has-“</p><p>“Something he must do first before he can be with you.  I know, War, I’m just pulling your chain.  Although, I find actions speak much louder than words, and the way you two treat each other says a lot about how much you love one another.”  Twilight’s comment made Warriors smile instinctively.</p><p>“Yeah… I think we do, we just don’t say it yet.  We’re pretty much waiting till we’re both ready.”</p><p>“Well, you and your boyfriend will be snogging all day and saying ‘I love you’ to each other and making the rest of us feel even more single soon enough, cap.”</p><p>“I said he’s NOT my boyfrie-“</p><p>“Muuuuuuuurrrrrgggggghhhh…”</p><p>Warriors pressed his back to his companion’s as both heroes looked in all directions to find the source of the disturbing, guttural noise.  Nothing was coming into their peripheral vision, which meant…</p><p>“Above!” Warriors shouted. Immediately another Ache swooped down, bursting into a fire upon landing as the creature revealed its true form. The heroes were stunned as the bat-like demon screeched, making their bones feel as if they were being grinded.</p><p>“SCREEEEEE!” the monster bellowed as it dashed towards Twilight, who was still reeling from the loud noise that was agony to his sensitive hearing.</p><p>“Twi, look out!” Warriors screamed, rushing forward to intercept the monster’s attack.</p><p>Barely able to hear and with his eyes screwed shut, Twilight rashly launched himself forward, stabbing the unsuspecting creature straight through the chest.  Although he could hardly make out the monster’s dying roar, he felt something stumble into him.</p><p>“AHHHHHHHH!”</p><p>=====</p><p>After several minutes sitting against the wall, Twilight could finally open his eyes as the excruciating pain in his ears subsided.  Looking around, he could not see his companion anywhere.</p><p>“War?”  Twilight spoke weakly, never hearing a reply.</p><p>“Warriors?” Twilight spoke louder.</p><p>“Where is he?” Twilight thought aloud.  Although it was too dim in the hallway to see properly, his sense of smell that had assisted him earlier was still detecting whiffs of the captain’s scent nearby.  Lighting his lantern, the hero squinted as the warm light illuminated the damp, ancient corridor.  The weathered stone floor was littered with fallen stone bricks from the ceiling and piles of dust were accumulated in various places.  What would be most disturbing to anyone other than an experienced adventurer were the assorted monster corpses from their earlier encounter, each laying in a pool of dark blood.  Twilight sighed as he lamented how numb he was now to such a sight.</p><p>“Captain?  Where are you?” Twilight shouted, feeling a certain unease taking residence in his stomach.  With his hearing almost normal, the rancher picked up a faint, rather peaceful breathing noise just beyond the reach of his lantern’s light.  Letting his nose and ears guide him, Twilight carefully placed one foot in front of the other until he could see…</p><p>“A cat?” Twilight puzzled. “Where did you come from, little guy?”</p><p>At his feet appeared to be a typical housecat, short-hair, blonde in color, and appeared to be unconscious. Twilight’s eyes widened when he noticed the cat was swaddled in a familiar, but noticeably smaller, blue scarf.</p><p>“W-War?” the rancher gulped down panic.  Immediately, his hand went around his neck before flinching at the realization that his Shadow Crystal was gone.</p><p>“Oh gods, not again…” Twilight groaned, recalling the laborious task it took to return Legend to his normal self after The Veteran had inadvertently picked up Twilight’s crystal.  “How am I gonna explain this to The Historian!  He’s gonna kill me for letting this happen to his boyfriend!” the rancher continued his moaning while reaching down to awaken his feline friend.</p><p>“Hey, Wars… Can you hear me? Wake up.  I need you to wake up now.” Twilight said gingerly as he gently shook the cat, noting how the cat’s hair was incredibly soft.  He quickly found himself stroking Warriors’ hair until…</p><p>“Ouch!” the rancher yelled as he yanked his hand back as blood tricked from claw marks on his exposed fingertips.  Looking back, Warriors was now fully reared up and growling at Twilight.  The cat’s ears were laid flat on his head while his hair was standing on end.</p><p>“Wars, its me!  I need you to breathe!  Stay calm for me, I know what this is okay?” Twilight enunciated carefully.  The look in Warriors’ narrow pupils let Twilight know that Warriors was lucid but confused and terrified.</p><p>“Wars, breathe.  It’s me, rancher!” Twilight whispered, slowly resting on his knees to make Warriors feel less threatened.  It took a few minutes before Warriors calmed enough to pay attention to Twilight.</p><p>“Okay.  Can you speak?” Twilight asked.  The cat opened his mouth but could only manage a faint whine. Warriors must have felt the weight of his situation in that moment as the cat began to breathe heavily to the point of hyperventilation.</p><p>“War? War!  Listen to me!  Listen to my voice!” Twilight encouraged, thanking Hylia when the cat looked up at him.</p><p>“My crystal, the one I carry around my neck, did this to you.  You must have bumped into it or grabbed it during the fight, and it transformed you into this,” Twilight explained hesitantly, not happy to be revealing part of his secret to another in the group.  The cat gave the rancher a quizzical look as its pupils went wide. Twilight assumed from the reaction that Warriors ascertained what this power must be and who Twilight’s alter ego was. The rancher had to stifle an inappropriate laugh as the cat stood on its haunches, pointing at the rancher with a front paw before raising both its paws to mimic what Twilight guessed was the cat’s imitation of a wolf.</p><p>“Yes, I’m... Wolfie.”</p><p>Warriors stared at the rancher with the most surprised expression Twilight had ever seen on a cat.</p><p>“Look, we can talk about this later, but right now we need to get you back to normal.  The only way we can do that is with the Master Sword. It can get my Shadow Crystal out of you and return you to your normal self.”  Warriors seem to hang on every word Twilight spoke, as his expression suggested the captain was antsy to be human again.</p><p>“Here, let’s get going. We gotta find Sky,” Twilight said as he motioned to pick up Warriors but received a hiss in response as the cat backed away from him.</p><p>“What?  Oh c’mon, War!  We don’t have time for this!” Twilight begged, but Warriors merely swiped with his claws.</p><p>“Okay, have it your way. If you don’t want me to pick you up, then fine by me.  You can walk then but don’t blame me later if you struggle to keep up.  Now let’s go,” Twilight huffed as he turned to walk down the corridor with Warriors swiftly trailing him.</p><p>=====</p><p>“Curse you… War…” Twilight panted heavily.  The corridor they had followed for several minutes gradually became littered with boulders from a partial cave-in.  It was apparent Warriors had quickly taken to the advantages of his new form, having been capable of jumping and maneuvering around and on top of the boulders with ease as Twilight struggled along.  All Twilight could see was the flicking of the tip of Warriors’ bobbing tail.</p><p>Twilight was almost through the section of boulders when he heard voices.</p><p>“Leg?  Is that you?” Twilight called.  Warriors stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>“Rancher!  You’re alive?” The Veteran called back.</p><p>“You ask that like you’re surprised,” Twilight deadpanned.</p><p>“Where’s the captain?” Legend asked, looking around for any sign of the scarfed hero.</p><p>“Eh…” Twilight said, unsure how Warriors was going to live with Legend knowing about what happened.</p><p>“What’s with the cat?” Legend continued, finding the scarf around the cat’s neck odd as he gradually made sense of the situation.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Twi, Where’s your crystal? It’s not around your neck…” Legend pushed.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“OH. MY. GODS.  YOU’RE KIDDING ME?!” Legend said incredulously before looking down at the scarfed cat hiding between Twilight’s legs. Warriors’ blue eyes were giving the most hateful glare either hero had ever seen. Without holding back, The Veteran burst into laughter.</p><p>“He’s a cat?!  HA!  This is this hilarious! Oh!  Wait till Historian sees his boyfriend like this!” Legend panted between words and laughs. “Can you even talk, cap?” Legend inquired while stifling his giggles.  Realizing his glare only made Legend want to laugh harder, the cat looked down at his paws as his ears fell.  As Twilight watched Warriors, he could see the hurt and the embarrassment in his friend’s eyes.  Unlike Legend’s bunny form, Warriors was unable to give a retort back, like Twilight’s own wolf form.</p><p>“You’re one to talk, rabbit boy,” Twilight said shortly, causing a halt to Legend’s laughter, replacing it with a frown as a small blush reached across The Veteran’s cheeks.</p><p>“We agreed not to talk about that, rancher,” Legend warned, balling his fists tightly.</p><p>“Then leave him alone. Keep that up and The Historian will simmer you into his next stew,” Twilight threw back.  “Speaking of which, where is The Historian?  Wasn’t he with you?”</p><p>“He was right behind me,” Legend huffed.  “I hope he didn’t take a detour.  I swear he’s as bad as Traveler when he sees something ‘archaeologically’ interesting, as he likes to-OUCH!”</p><p>Legend stumbled back to inspect claw marks on his legs as Warriors growled angrily at The Veteran.</p><p>“I’ll get you back for that one, you dumb cat!” Legend seethed as he went to stomp the feline, failing as Warriors darted away.  “Get back here!”  A slap to the back of his head stunned Legend.</p><p>“Enough!  Both of you!  Good grief, I know you two like to play rivals, but this is childish!” Twilight exclaimed.</p><p>“Twi?  Leg?  That you?” all three heroes froze as The Historian came around the corner, a ball of light weightlessly hovering around him illuminating the corridor.</p><p>“Historian!  Care to see how your boyfriend is doing?” Legend snickered, devolving into giggles as The Historian gave a confused look.  The Historian felt something soft pattering against his trouser leg.</p><p>“Hey, little guy!” The Historian said softly, kneeling to pick up the cat at his feet.  Twilight noticed Warriors immediately calm as The Historian cradled the feline in his arms.</p><p>“Um, Historian…” Twilight began.  “There’s something you should know…”</p><p>“That cat is your boyfriend!” Legend blurted out before bending over in laughter, earning a glare from the rancher.</p><p>“What?!” The Historian said bewilderedly.</p><p>“Eh… he touched my Shadow Crystal by accident and now he’s been transformed to reflect his inner nature. So, for now, he’s a cat.”</p><p>“War?”  The Historian whispered down at the cat, which purred as it leaned its head into The Historian’s chest.  As the cat opened its eyes, The Historian gasped.</p><p>“It really is you… Are you okay, aside from being a cat?”  The cat nuzzled its head against his chest affectionately, causing The Historian to smile. The man adjusted the small scarf around Warriors’ neck to swaddle the feline.</p><p>“I promise you’ll be okay, War.  We’ll get you back to normal no problem, alright?  You just rest,” The Historian whispered to the purring cat as he pressed a gentle kiss to Warriors’ head.</p><p>The Historian turned his attention to Twilight.  “How do we get your crystal out of him?” he said in a serious tone as his eyes became intense.</p><p>“We need the Master Sword from Sky.  It can purge the Shadow Crystal from his body and change him back,” Twilight explained.</p><p>“Then let’s go,” The Historian ordered, turning on his heel with Warriors The Cat in tow as Benevolence’s light orb aimlessly followed.</p><p>“Oh, and Legend?” The Historian spoke, gaining the attention of The Veteran hero.  “You and I are friends, and I know you and Warriors have a close friendship and rivalry, but there is such a thing as taking it too far. It is in your best interest to consider that before laughing at him in front of me like that.  And yes, that is a threat.  Take it how you will,” The Historian warned before continuing down the hallway, earning a nervous gulp from Legend and a smirk from Twilight.</p><p>“I warned you.  You should know by now how protective he is of the captain,” Twilight whispered to Legend, getting a “hmph” in reply.</p><p>=====</p><p>Warriors was fast asleep in The Historian’s arms as the group made their way through the corridors. Fortunately, there seemed to be far fewer monsters making themselves present, allowing the group to traverse through the labyrinth more easily.</p><p>“There is no end to this place…” Legend grumbled as he looked around the latest room they came upon.</p><p>“Hey, Historian,” Twilight called, getting the smaller man’s attention.</p><p>“About the captain. Aside from us, I don’t think he wants the others knowing this happened to him.  Before we run into the others, we need to think of a way to get the sword from Sky without revealing what we’re going to use it for,” Twilight explained, feeling a tad surprised when The Historian smiled.</p><p>“I was already thinking of that.  Since I established that I now have a rapport with the spirit of the sword, I’ll ask to borrow it to commune with the spirit,” The Historian responded.</p><p>“That’s great and all, but he’s going to want to know why you want to do that,” Twilight pointed out.</p><p>“I just want to have a little chat with the sword about her power is all,” The Historian smiled.</p><p>“Guys?”</p><p>Sky and Four came into view. Swiftly ducking out of sight, The Historian gently removed the scarf from Warriors’ sleeping form, surprised at how heavily the captain was sleeping as any normal cat would have woken up from even the slightest jostling.  Packing the scarf into his travel bag, The Historian rejoined the group with Warriors in his arms.</p><p>“Where did you find the cat?” Four inquired as Sky went to unknowingly pet Warriors but was stopped by The Historian.</p><p>“I found it in one of the rooms of this place.  I have no idea how it got down here, but this kitty was pretty spooked by some of the monsters back there.  It took some doing to get it to trust me enough to let me touch it.  I wouldn’t pet it if I were you,” The Historian calmly explained.  Twilight was impressed and somewhat intimidated at how easily The Historian was able to sell a lie as if it were undeniable truth.  It did not surprise the ranch hand when Sky and Four nodded naively, completely buying into The Historian’s story.</p><p>“By the way, Sky.  I saw some strange markings in this labyrinth that I’ve seen before.  I think the spirit of your sword could help me decipher some of them.  The markings could lead to a way out of this place, or at the very least to the what the purpose of what this labyrinth is for.  Mind if I borrow the sword momentarily?  I shan’t be long,” The Historian asked.</p><p>“The sword? Um, I suppose that’s alright.  But do you think it’s wise to do that while holding onto that cat?”</p><p>“I’m a master at multitasking, Sky.  You know this.  Like I said, I need to research those glyphs so we can be done with this place.”</p><p>“Well, if it gets us out of here.  Here, I’ll come with you,” Sky offered, but The Historian shook his head.</p><p>“That’s not necessary Sky. Between me looking at those markings and communing with your sword, you’ll only die of boredom.  I think it’s best all of you stay in this room where it is relatively safe while I go back.  Besides, this will make it far easier for me to come find you all again.”</p><p>“By yourself?  That’ll be too dangerous!  We don’t know what else is lurking down here.”</p><p>“Sky.  Need I remind you I singlehandedly saved all of you from a maniacal cultist and his wicked god?  I will be fine.  This is not my first time adventuring.  Here, take my Sword of Mirrors and I’ll take your Master Sword.”  With one hand, The Historian skillfully unfastened the leather buckle holding his sword’s scabbard to his person before handing it over to Sky.</p><p>“Alright.  Take care not to damage that sword.  You know I’ll be watching out for yours,” winked The Historian as he set off back down the corridor, Warriors in one arm while his opposite hand carried Sky’s sheathed sword.  As soon as he was out of earshot and around the corner, The Historian vanished with the sound of a faint boom.</p><p>=====</p><p>“Okay, hon.  I need you to wake up for me…”</p><p>Historian gently shook the cat until it opened its eyes.  “Hey, hon… ready to get back to normal?”  The cat ears perked up at the man’s words as he smiled at the feline. The Historian laid the sheathed Master Sword on the stone floor in front of Warriors.</p><p>“Here, hon.  She’s all yours.  Let her fix you up,” The Historian said softly.</p><p>“Hsssssssssssssssss….”</p><p>The Historian jumped to his feet upon hearing a sound behind him.  “N-No!  No!  G-get away from me!” The gurgling hiss came again. Warriors saw the man’s legs tremble before noticing multiple bug-like, blue armored legs crawling slowly towards his person.  The captain saw the scorpion-like creature had one large, bloodshot eye just above its mouth, a vulnerable point on its otherwise heavily protected body. Warriors felt panic rising in his chest as The Historian collapsed in front of him.</p><p>“STAY BACK!” The Historian cried in terror, trembling but unable to move as the creature lifted its tail. Embers began to spark at the tip of its stinger before the scorpion hurled a large fireball in their direction with a loud screech.</p><p>“AHHHH!”</p><p>A bright blue flash lit the room just as the fireball exploded.  Having shielded his eyes from the blast, The Historian timidly looked up to see a figure standing in front of him.</p><p>“Hon, get up!” Warriors shouted.  The scarfed knight had protected himself and The Historian from the blast with his shield. The smaller man noticed Warriors holding the gleaming Master Sword in his left hand.  Shakily getting to his feet, The Historian struggled to pull his Blade of Extents from its scabbard on his back.</p><p>“Stand back, babe.  I’ll protect you.  I’ll take care of this,” Warriors said confidently, keeping his eye on the monster as it opened its eye.  Not wanting to give the monster time to prepare another fireball, Warriors charged, aiming the Master Sword straight for the creature’s vulnerable eye. Before the captain could reach his target, the scorpion shut its eye as it tried to cleave Warriors’ legs with its pincers.  The captain’s quick reflexes proved to be useful as he dodged the monster’s attacks, but then he heard sparks.</p><p>“Oh damn…” he cursed as the fireball formed at the tip of the monster’s stinger.  He braced for the burning impact of the attack, but the creature’s screams took him off-guard.  Warriors peered over the edge of his shield to see black-colored chains tightly binding every extremity of the monster.  The deadly tail had been painfully pulled forward and down into a curve, aiming the stinger at the creature’s back where a large burn mark had appeared.</p><p>“War, strike it’s eye when it opens!” Historian yelled.  With a snap of his fingers, Loyalty’s chains pulled hard, ripping the scorpion’s front pincers off effortlessly.  The creature screamed in agony as its blood sprayed everywhere.  The pain of losing its pincers shocked the monster into opening its eye.</p><p>“DO IT NOW!”</p><p>Warriors charged, running the Master Sword straight into the scorpion’s soft eyeball, killing it in one blow as its body went limp, vanishing in a cloud of dark smoke.  With their aggressor dead, Warriors made his way over to The Historian, who was still trembling violently as the chains he summoned with Loyalty’s power vanished.</p><p>“Shhh… I’m here, hon. It’s over,” Warriors whispered as he dropped to his knees, pulling the smaller man into a tight hug which The Historian returned so tightly that the captain gave a small, involuntary huff.  He could hear the trembling man sniffling into his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s okay.  You did well.  I promised to protect you and yet you saved me despite your fear.  Thank you, babe,” Warriors whispered as he stroked The Historian’s hair, giving a soft kiss to the man’s temple.</p><p>“I absolutely hate those things…” The Historian croaked into Warriors’ tunic.  Although it was a severe phobia for his person, Warriors could not help himself thinking how endearing The Historian was when he needed comfort.</p><p>“I know, but it’s gone now. We beat it.  Together,” Warriors soothed, pulling The Historian away from him to hold the smaller man’s face.  Tears streaked down his person’s cheeks, prompting the captain to wipe them away with his thumbs before planting another kiss on The Historian’s forehead.</p><p>“Thank you for taking care of me while I was in that… embarrassing form,” Warriors commented, earning an adorable chuckle from The Historian.  The captain was happy to see his person’s fear finally subsiding.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t mind at all, hon.  I enjoyed your cat form.  I’m not surprised that form represents your true nature,” The Historian winked, causing Warriors to blush.</p><p>“You actually liked seeing me in that form?!” Warriors replied indignantly, making The Historian laugh more.</p><p>“Don’t be mad.  It was adorable!” The Historian shrugged.</p><p>“And what do you mean, it reflects my true nature?” Warriors replied.</p><p>“You’re proud, you’re well-groomed most of the time, you can be sassy, and you’re affectionate, just like a kitten,” The Historian explained while gently caressing Warriors’ chin, causing Warriors’ blush to grow as he sighed comfortably at the smaller man’s touch.</p><p>“You purr like a kitten too,” The Historian teased.  While Warriors processed his words, The Historian collected the Master Sword’s scabbard as well as Twilight’s Shadow Crystal, taking care to hold the powerful artifact by its string.</p><p>“I still can’t believe Twilight is Wolfie!” Warriors commented.</p><p>“Hon, may I be honest with you?  I knew Twi was Wolfie ever since we first trekked over Luto’s Crossing on our way to Zora’s Domain back in mine and Wild’s era.”  Warriors felt stunned hearing this revelation.</p><p>“Seriously?  And you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>“It wasn’t my secret to tell, but to be fair it was pretty obvious if you paid attention.  Also, keep in mind that Twilight defended you against Legend, and he showed concern about the others finding out this happened to you. So, let’s do our part and keep his secret from everyone else.  Sound good, War?”</p><p>“Deal,” the captain replied, hugging The Historian one more time as they made their way back to the group.</p><p>=====</p><p>“Oh! Warriors, you’re here!” Sky said happily as the two men returned to the group.</p><p>“Here you are, Sky. Thank you for letting me borrow her. Unfortunately, I did not find a way out, but I ran into War while I was down there,” The Historian said as he handed the sheathed Master Sword to its rightful owner, taking his Sword of Mirrors in return.  As Sky busied himself strapping the scabbard to his back, The Historian covertly handed Twilight his crystal.</p><p>“Wait, where’s the kitty?” Sky asked.  Warriors turned a shade of pink as his eyes darted nervously, as if looking for an answer to give.  Twilight gave a nervous look while Legend looked onward with a disinterested expression.</p><p>“While I was preparing to commune with the sword, the kitty woke up in my lap and darted off into a crevice in the wall of the room I was in.  I don’t know if I scared it with a sudden movement or what, but I was unable to catch it again.  Perhaps it found its own way out,” The Historian answer simply, Twilight once again felt amazed that The Historian could lie on cue so easily.  Sky appeared to have bought into the lie once more, if his crestfallen face were any indication.</p><p>“We should go try to get it. I can’t stand the thought of leaving it down here all alone!” Sky said sadly.</p><p>“There’s no catching up to it now, Sky,” The Historian replied.  “We need to have faith that its instincts will help it out of here on its own.  In the meantime, we must use our instincts as well to get ourselves out of this forsaken place.  Let’s go find the others.”</p><p>As the group continued further into the dark labyrinth, Warriors gently bumped into Twilight.</p><p>“Hey.  Thank you for what you did back there.”</p><p>“No problem, captain. You’d have done the same for me.”</p><p>“I promise your secret’s safe with me, ranch hand,” Warriors whispered, causing Twilight to look at him.</p><p>“Thank you, War.  I really appreciate that.”  With a smile in reply, Warriors proceeded to catch up to Legend just ahead.</p><p>“I dare you to try to step on me again,” Warriors whispered, his eyes narrowed dangerously.  Legend scoffed.</p><p>“Don’t try to claw me to death and I won’t, fleabag.”</p><p>“Bunny boy.”</p><p>“Cat whisperer.”</p><p>“Lettuce licker.”</p><p>“Scaredy cat.”</p><p>“Hare-brain.”</p><p>“Catnip addict.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>